1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to the measurement of forces, and more particularly to a device for measuring the axial thrust exerted between a rotating shaft and a fixed structure supporting the shaft via a bearing.
Improving the performance and control of machines involves measuring parameters that represent their behavior, either in the context of spot checks or in the case of measurements taken continuously during the operation of the machine.
The need to measure the axial thrust exerted between a rotating shaft and the fixed structure supporting it is particularly, although not exclusively, present in the case of turbomachines such as industrial turbines or turboshaft aero-engines. The components involved are usually a shaft or a rotor connected to the fixed structure by at least one bearing which acts as a thrust bearing.
2. Summary of the prior art
Numerous devices that enable such measurements to be made are known. One of the most widespread comprises an axially deformable link between the bearing and the fixed structure, and means for measuring the deformation and for deducing therefrom the axial thrust which caused it.
It will be understood that such devices need to be provided for at the machine design stage, and will affect the design because of their size and the constraints they impose.